


Things That Go Bump In the Night

by TheLadyMienshao



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, first attempt at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMienshao/pseuds/TheLadyMienshao
Summary: "I have watched you toss and turn, so fearful of the monsters hiding in the dark that could harm you." His fingertips are now trailing along her jawline and behind her ear... "I am not like the ones you are scared of, little one. I would much prefer to make you scream for an all together different reason..."





	Things That Go Bump In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy sinner~ >:3
> 
> I do not own Overwatch.

_thump_

Something so soft falling to the floor shouldn't be deafening, yet it's enough to make Liddell's eyes snap open. Clutching her beloved dragon plush in one arm, she raised the other to turn on her lamp before lifting herself up for a look around.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary in her room: books tucked away in alphabetical order on the shelves to her right, the hamper filled with clothes to be washed to her left, the paintings depicting fairies and other fantastical creatures still hanging on the lavender walls. The only place something could have fallen is within the closet a couple feet away from the foot of her bed. The white doors are closed, one decorated with hooks to hold her pastel purses and jackets and the other with magazine pages depicting a ballet themed photo shoot taped in a haphazard collage.

They're innocent decorations in the daylight, but at nightfall they resemble more like misshapen phantoms guarding something far more sinister lurking within a castle gate. Even with the lamp now turned off and replaced with the full moon streaming through her windows, Liddell still couldn't help but remain wary of them. For all she knows something could be hiding... _Watching_... A shudder overtook her and the chill from it urges her to snuggle back under the covers, so that only her head and the head of her dragon plush are visible from beneath the quilt.

Closing her eyes, Liddell started counting sheep, picturing darling lambs jumping over a fence in time to each inhale and exhale she let out. It seemed to take a considerable amount of focus to calm her pounding heart, to drive away the thoughts of whatever unknown phantom could be trying to scare her. Her eyes soon grew heavy and she continued counting sheep, hoping that maybe it will let her fall into sleep's embrace for good that night...

_CREEEEEAAAAaaaakk_

One closet door slowly creaked open, savoring the way it sliced through whatever tendrils of relaxation clung to the room and its occupant. Liddell flinched, snuggling deeper into her bed subconsciously while her heart accelerated once more. Her face contorted into a grimace as she tried to resume the measured breathing she had been doing moments before. The image of cute sheep jumping around re-appeared before her eyes, slowly coming back to focus like a static-y television screen. Her face relaxed once again as three lambs jumped over the fence with tiny bleats of delight.

Until the softest padding of feet began moving along the carpet right to where Liddell was feigning sleep.

She kept her eyes closed, breathing steadily, praying that whatever is causing the noise is just the result of her overactive imagination. _Maybe all the movies I binge watched had something to do with it_... she briefly considered as another lamb passed by her closed eyes.

Every light step on the floor was practically amplified in her ears, drowning out the sounds of the chirping crickets and occasional car driving in the distance outside. The owner seemingly taking great pleasure in putting as much time between footfalls, to nudge her further towards the edge of paranoia with each subtle touch on the carpet. The sheep and fence soon fell apart in her mind like beads sliding from a thread, leaving her all alone with this unknown visitor.

The padding ceases, but is soon followed by a creak as the mattress dipped slightly and something crawls up to her from the foot of her bed. The grip on her dragon plush has turned into a stranglehold as Liddell's eyes twitch, divided on whether to open them up and see what is above her or keep them closed in the hopes that they will leave out of boredom. Either way, she was scared to see and laid as still as she could, praying to be left in peace.

The movement stops and whatever it is straddles itself on her waist, a slight warmth touching her hips from above the covers. It seemed to be watching her, observing how Liddell's chest rose and fell faster now as she tried to relax. How her lips thinned into a grimace and her eyes crinkled. How the dragon plush in her arms continued to be throttled as if it could shield its owner from whatever torments its mistress...

A chill raced up her arms, causing her to shudder.

Something pressed down on the pillow on either side of her head.

A warm breath of air hits her face.

Liddell bolted up with a gasp and looked around, sending her toy to the floor. Panting and heart drumming she whipped her head to look around, but there's nothing out of the ordinary. Her closet was closed, the posters, purses and jackets unmoved from their original positions and the windows closed and locked with the filmy mint curtains hanging still. She shook her head and sighed before laying back down on her left side with a huff.

 _I must be dreaming_ , she thought to herself with a roll of the eyes. After a quick sip of water from the bottle on her nightstand, she reached down to get her toy only to balk when she sensed a presence reaching out.

Right behind her.

Liddell froze as the covers lifted and something glided into bed beside her. Out of the corner of saucer wide eyes, a hand tipped with subtly pointed claws rested on her shoulder before the pads of its fingers ghosted over her upper arm. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut tight, a small squeak of fright leaving her throat.

"Shh..." A voice faintly hushed, kissing her ears with a slight breeze. "Relax little one."

It's a man's voice, baritone with an Asian accent and smooth enough to make Liddell's stomach drop from anxiety and arousal at once. The hand moving from her shoulder to her belly doesn't makes it any better as what felt like a hoard of butterflies began nesting within it. Their fluttering temporarily disabled everything (except her racing heart) and it took a few moments before she found the strength to speak to this midnight visitor.

"Wh-who are you?" Liddell choked out in a whisper. She hated how her voice rose to a child-like pitch, giving away her fright even more.

"My name is Hanzo," he replied in a low seductive voice. "I have been watching you for a long time Liddell."

Liddell's body is rocked by a shudder that left goosebumps in its wake upon her arms. Feeling this, Hanzo gently rubbed her stomach in a silent cue for the girl to come closer to him. She shook her head rapidly, still in denial that someone is laying in bed next to her let alone that he knows her name. Though there was no denying that anything he said was shooting straight to her core, throbbing in time to the rise and fall of his voice. Her thighs pressed together to try and relieve the pressure, which wasn't lost on her new bed mate.

"It seems like my voice is having quite the effect on you," he commented. Hanzo cocked his brow and smirked as she flinched slightly, confirming his suspicions that him simply talking is turning her on. He moved his mouth closer to her ear before continuing. "Though would it not be better to turn around so that I can see it in your eyes?"

The girl in his arms didn't move, but the muscles tensed beneath his hand.

"I have no desire to hurt you. 'Cross my heart and hope to die' as you humans would say, no?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Liddell exhaled and shifted so that she was on her back before turning her head to look at him. Her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't some grotesque monster next to her, but a man. Albeit one with a supernatural appearance.

Hanzo's face is sculpted with high cheekbones, sharp brows and full lips. A small beard and mustache framed his mouth and chin, leading up to black hair tied back with a tarnished silver ribbon. His skin is a cool, smoky grey all over, save for some red filigree framing his blank white eyes. A pair of horns protrude a couple inches above his hairline, though they don't appear to be sharp enough to gore anything (at least that's what she hopes).

She wasn't expecting him to be so... handsome. Still, it doesn't quite quell her stomach from twisting itself in knots from anxiety.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Her voice was no longer a whisper, but it was still more high-pitched than she would've liked.

"As I have said, I have been watching you." Hanzo drew the tips of his claws up Liddell's throat, now vibrating with a helpless moan, before lifting her chin up. "Though I have never had a chance to look at such a lovely creature as you up close."

Liddell was indeed one of the prettiest mortals the demon had ever seen. Her doe eyes were a beautiful shade of golden brown that paired quite nicely with her honey-colored hair, which fell in loose curls and waves down to her generously plump breasts. Her skin, the color of fresh milk tinted with cinnamon, is covered with a short white nightgown trimmed in pink along the neckline and topped with the daintiest little bow in the center. She looked the very picture of warmth and purity and the demon lifted himself slightly to loom over her, craving to be near her.

"You look so innocent laying in your bed," Hanzo rumbled in Liddell's ear, a smile growing on his face as she shivered and mewled at his voice. "Clutching your stuffed animal like a little girl, hoping that it will be enough to protect you from the monsters under your bed and in your closet. Yet you did not see me, hiding in the shadows of your room, waiting until you dropped your guard so that I could lay beside you."

Those last few words are followed by his smile growing into a grin, exposing razor sharp fangs that could easily shred flesh. Liddell shrank back ever so slightly at them, disturbed and fascinated all at once.

"For all you know, I _could_ easily kill you. But seeing you night after night, I cannot help but feel an urge to protect you." His voice drops an octave and transforms into a purr that makes her core pulse. "Such a delicate flower... so beautiful and fascinating."

Liddell's eyebrows arched and she shifted closer to the demon, whether from relief that she wouldn't die or some other feeling she couldn't say. "R-really?"

Hanzo nodded before continuing. "I have watched you toss and turn, so fearful of the monsters hiding in the dark that could harm you." His fingertips are now trailing along her jawline and behind her ear, and she leaned in more into his touch. "I am not like the ones you are scared of, little one. I would much prefer to make you scream for an all together different reason..."

That last sentence ended with a growl, making a faint blush dust Liddell's cheeks. Her mind flickered through fantasies of her being intimate with all manner of shadowy creatures while she looked down towards his torso. It's covered by a stark white kimono-like shirt, the belt starting to come undone and revealing a peek of his dark chest, and she couldn't help but wonder how the demon would look without it on. _Pressed up against her body as he takes her... Growling in her ear that she belonged to him... Loud moans the only replies she would give him... Being brought to the peak of euphoria over and over..._

Hanzo's seductive voice doesn't erase all of the erotic scenarios, but only paints them in far more vivid shades.

"Does the idea of our bodies entwined together arouse you? Letting a demon _ravish_ such a pure angel as you until you are crying for release? Having your little bud bloom into a beautiful flower only for me to enjoy?"

Each question is answered with a nod that grows more frantic, accompanied by shallow panting and eyes drooping shut. "Yes," Liddell moaned. "Yes, yes..." She turned onto her side and flung her arms around Hanzo, burying his face in his throat and inhaling the scent of amber and green tea on his flesh. "Please take me..."

"So eager for my touch," he murmured, delighted at how pliant this human girl has become. He lifted her head with one hand, to gaze into those golden brown eyes now hooded and clouded with lust, rose pink lips open in a slight pant. His own white eyes softened slightly as he leaned closer towards the girl. "I will not keep us waiting any longer..."

Their lips met in a kiss, chaste and innocent at first but soon growing passionate and hungry for one another. Liddell opened her trembling lips to breathe, only for Hanzo's tongue to surge forward and run along the roof of her mouth. She froze at this, letting him continue ravaging and exploring until he pulled away with a low laugh.

"My mere lips are enough to leave you breathless?" he chuckled. "Then I cannot wait to see how you react when I am sheathed within you."

The idea of Hanzo being inside her sent Liddell's stomach falling in anticipation and she pulled his head forward to press their lips together once again. Her fingers dug into his hair as she devoured his mouth like a starving woman, a far cry from the frightened girl she was a few minutes ago. It wasn't lost on her partner, who was now purring with delight as he shifted the focus towards her slender neck. Every couple of kisses were punctuated by small nips that painted the skin with pinprick bruises, though Liddell couldn't help but want her skin pierced by those fangs. Letting her blood trickle down her neck in a thin, garnet colored lariat...

The demon soon rolled on top of his lover, pressing her down into the mattress briefly. "I've wanted to pleasure you for so long, my pretty human. And I won't leave until I've made. You. _Mine_." He raised his torso to look down on her, while his top disintegrated into a fine mist to unveil a muscular chest decorated with maroon tattoo; a demon with tusks that seemed to laugh at Liddell from Hanzo's left pectoral as it snaked down his left arm in a cloud of smoke.

"Am I pleasing to look at?" he whispered, leaning down once again to kiss her. His hands glided along the sides of her body, purposefully ignoring her breasts and the growing nipples, while her fingertips lightly danced along his spine. Her delicate touches made him purr in contentment as he began to grow painfully hard.

Hanzo's hands moved to squeeze Liddell's breasts, claws leaving slight indents on the skin, before burying his face in her chest to nuzzle them. His nose filled with the aroma of plumeria and vanilla and combined with her moans and her arms clutching his head to her, it sent the demon's mind whirling with lust, craving to see and taste her bare flesh. With a growl Hanzo started digging his claws into her sleepwear, gouging and ripping the soft fabric until only a few fine threads were all that remained.

Liddell squeaked as she watched her favorite nightgown being shredded by a creature who is very well giving in to his natural instincts, and just maybe could harm her with errant claws or possibly devour her...

Her body throbbed at the thought of the dangers and she felt herself grow wet.

"So warm and soft," the demon purred. He bounced both breasts up and down briefly, admiring how they filled his large hands, before dropping his head down to begin suckling at one nipple while a clawed hand moved to roll and tweak the other.

His hips began grinding into her, letting his growing erection press into her core while a muffled chorus of grunts and growls erupted from deep in his throat. Liddell pressed the back of his head closer to her, her own thrown back in delight. He tugged on her nipple with his teeth a couple times before letting it go and switching breasts to suck and toy with, his hips still pistoning into hers without pause. Liddell's body started growing tense, head lolling back as Hanzo's mouth left her breast to attack her lips and swallow the erotic sighs escaping her. 

"Such a sensitive thing you are," he praised, still rutting into her. "I wonder how long you've wanted this..." His mouth curled up into a lascivious grin and he picked up the pace of his hips, relishing in how Liddell's cheeks colored with euphoria and the increasing volume of breathless sighs and sensual moans spilling from her. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't be overcome by his intense gaze. Hanzo would have none of that and grabbed her head with both hands to twist it to face him, roughly lacing his fingers through her hair. She yelped at the rough handling, eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Look at me!! ... I want you to know... _rrr_... who is making you... feel like this! _Gaaahh_!" Hanzo dropped his head as a wave of pleasure overtook him and the fingers in her hair tightened as he humped her faster, his teeth bared in a feral smile.

Liddell's cheeks reddened from the endorphins and her arms tensed and quivered as she focused on his face with bleary eyes. Just when she felt herself lock up, the muscles turned to jelly as ecstasy overtook her and she cried out something that resembled Hanzo's name before slumping into the bed and panting. Her lover gave her a few more slow pumps before stopping and giving her several open-mouthed kisses against her cheeks and neck while she tried catching her breath.

"So wonderful," he breathlessly said against her skin. "So beautiful..." He kissed both breasts and gave a couple licks to the nipples so that they would harden into peaks once again. Hanzo used his knees to nudge Liddell's legs apart and shifted himself to lay on his stomach, facing the crotch of her lacy white panties. A rather large, tell-tale spot of moisture stained the fabric and he couldn't resist stroking with a finger to hear a weak little moan from his lover.

"Soaked already?" he teased in an amused tone. His claws hooked into the sides of her underwear before tearing it off and tossing it to the side. Spreading her legs wider to expose more of her, his eyes widened at the sight of her vagina; so pretty, pink and slick with arousal and a heavy inhale of her sweet, musky scent had him salivating. "Lovely~"

Hanzo dropped his face into Liddell's core and began devouring her as she let out a dramatic gasp and started squirming, her hands shakily reaching to grasp his head. The wet pressure of his tongue against her most intimate area, his beard tickling her inner thighs, the sounds of delight bubbling deep in his throat... It had her seeing stars soon after it started.

"Mmm... you taste so good... I could feast... for days on you..." Hanzo kept relentlessly licking her slit, switching off between broad strokes and kitten flicks and light kisses and puffs of air with dizzying speed. Liddell's back arched, her hips pushing into the sensations as her mouth dropped open in a silent scream of delight, caught in her throat until a particularly long lap from his tongue wrenched it free.

Liddell covered her mouth, worried that her neighbors would hear her being so loud, but the potential embarrassment vanished when she felt teeth biting into her inner thigh. She yelped and looked down, seeing that Hanzo stopped licking her and is instead glaring at her with slit eyes and bared fangs.

"Do _not_ cover your mouth," he snarled. "I want to hear _every_ little noise that comes out of you when I devour your sweet little pussy."

Her face overheated once again at this command and she quickly nodded. Hanzo dove his face back to her core and resumed eating her out, the little coil of heat building back up in her while she writhed on the bed. After a couple minutes he rested a hand on Liddell's belly, moving his lips to her swollen clit to lick and suck on the blooming bud, while also stretching two thick fingers into her to thrust and curl against her silky interior. The pads of his fingers relentlessly stroked against a particularly sensitive spot that made her cry out continuously, every muscle in her body tightening as warmth melted over them like liquid chocolate.

She could only take so much of it before the pressure and sensations proved too much for Liddell and she burst for the second time that night with a strangled cry. Feeling her clamp down on his fingers Hanzo quickly pulled them out and fervently licked the juices flowing from her slit, sending her into a toe-curling aftershock.

As her vision cleared and her breathing returned to normal, she noticed that Hanzo lifted his head with a proud smirk etched on his face. His lips were glossy with her slick and his eyes were clouded, high off of her arousal. He brought the fingers that just ravaged her up to his lips and erotically licked them clean, his gaze unwavering as he hummed in contentment. " _Delicious_ ~"

Liddell looked like she was about to cry from need. Hanzo's mouth and fingers felt wonderful, but now she craved something more... filling. "I want you..." she begged in a hitched voice. "Please!"

"In due time little one," he replied while sitting back on his haunches. His pants dissolved, revealing a long, thick member practically weeping with precum. The moonlight revealed that the entire shaft was surrounded by thick ridges, thickening slightly at the base like a pseudo-knot and Liddell shuddered at how _good_ that would feel inside her. Hanzo grasped himself, roughly stroking the head with his thumb and gazing at her with eyes that were practically liquid sex.

"Do you want this?" he taunted in a ragged whisper, tugging himself roughly. "My cock, my seed? To be fucked so hard you'll know nothing but my name?"

Liddell timidly nodded, almost overcome again by his piercing white eyes. Hanzo leaned down to rub the head of his member against her clit, relishing in how she threw her head back and mewled at the sensitivity. She tried to move her hips to feel some sort of penetration, but her efforts were greeted by a harsh hiss and bared fangs. She shrank back in fright, so the creature relaxed his face into one of cocky seduction.

"My little human seems needy..." he rumbled, still rubbing himself up and down her feminine area. "Beg me for it!"

Liddell keened deep in her throat, tears starting to trickle from the corners of her eyes. Her nerves were on fire after being toyed with for what felt like hours and she craved being filled _now_. 

"Hanzo please take me," she whimpered. "I want you so bad _ly_ ~" That last syllable trailed off in a needy whine.

The demon smirked and let the tip of him prod her open painfully slow. Even though his instincts shouted for him to _fuck_ this girl until she was soaked in his seed, Hanzo couldn't let the chance to tease her some more pass by. When Liddell tried rocking her hips to take more of him, his claws pricked her hips and he flashed a small condescending smile at her.

"Impatient, are we?" he purred, slowly slipping out and grinding his shaft against her swollen bud. Liddell let out a frustrated cry at this, her core throbbing at the lack of fullness while her clit pulsed from being stroked by the ridges of his inhuman member. "I don't like it when my partners can't wait. What a naughty little girl~"

A growl of her own left her throat and her face molded into a snarl to rival the demon as she glared at him. "Just _fuck_ me already!" she demanded, pounding her fists into the mattress.

Hanzo's blank white eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at her. Liddell huffed at his silence, watching him blink owlishly for a couple moments until his smirk returned and he shook his head in amusement.

"Such filthy words from the mouth of an angel," he snickered before lowering his face towards her. "I _like_ that." 

Hanzo finally began pushing into Liddell with short bucks, grunting at how soaked and tight she felt around him. A small smile lit up her face as she finally felt herself being stretched and filled, a nearly pornographic moan rattling from her once she felt their hips meet.

"I won't be gentle from this point on," Hanzo whispered, panting at how she engulfed him. A couple seconds later he began slowly thrusting in and out of her in a hard rhythm, digging his claws into the skin of her hips.

Liddell's mouth dropped open and her eyes fluttered shut as her breathing grew heavier, craving nothing more than the demon holding her to press deeper into her core. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging into the skin and her legs trembled with each pump in and out of her body.

" _Haa-ah_ , you feel... so fucking tight," Hanzo snarled. "So hot inside... Taking me so well..." He picked up the pace of his hips, scraping that sensitive spot from earlier with every stroke and rendering Liddell into a whimpering mess beneath him. "Right there, eh? How does it _feel_?"

She tried to tell him, tell him that it felt so good, but all that came out of her was a strangled cry of delight as she clamped down on him and drowned in warmth. He rumbled with laughter as he kept thrusting into her, this being a far better answer.

"You look so... beautiful like this," Hanzo whispered, lowering his body so that his forehead touched Liddell's. Her eyes fluttered to barely open slits as her face heated up and her hips feebly bucked back against him. "So _eager_ for my cock to... _aah_... split you open~"

He brushed his lips against her ear, heavy breathing and snarls echoing inside before nipping at the juncture of her jaw and neck. A weak, breathy moan left her mouth and that was all the permission Hanzo needed to keep sprinkling her skin with more love bites. Her cries of delight were a bit louder the harder he bit down on her neck and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You like it... when I bite you... that much?" Hanzo huffed. "You want to be... Marked? Claimed?"

Liddell quickly nodded, baring her throat to the dark creature rutting her so hard. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin, licking wherever the fangs went across, but not piercing it. Not quite yet...

Feeling that she was about to fall over the edge again, Hanzo stopped moving and pulled out quickly. It took everything in him not to laugh at the incredulous look on her face before he flipped her over onto her stomach. In a lustful daze, she scrambled onto her forearms and knees before feeling claws pricking her hips and her lover burying himself in her once again.

"NNNNGGGgghh!" Liddell's thighs and upper arms quivered at how full she felt as he thrust into her at a punishing speed. _He's so big..._ that was all her brain could think before going under and coming hard, her arms collapsing beneath her and her mouth howling into the pillow.

" _Mmm_ yessssss!" Hanzo hissed as he felt her convulse around him. He moved his chest flush to her back, his mouth close to her ear and his arms embracing her, all while he kept rutting into her like a mad man. "Dripping wet and moaning for more? _Hnnggh_... You want me to do this all night? Fuck you like the needy little... _mmm_... bitch you are?"

As much as she hated hearing that directed at her, something about that word electrified her body and Liddell let out a shuddering moan into the pillow. The feeling of the demon's thickness wetly dragging in and out of her, the pseudo-knot at the hilt being sucked into and out of her eager body sent her to the brink of insanity. She let her face up to drag in a breath of fresh air to her lungs, Hanzo planting a sloppy and needy kiss to her cheek while she did so.

"Who knew an angel like you... _haaaahh_... is so willing to submit to me... Let a demon claim herr _rrrr_ as his own..."

Tears started pouring out from the corners of Liddell's eyes as she let out a moan and pressed her hips harder against him, her stomach pulsing in response and head quickly nodding.

"You like that?" Hanzo laughed, angling his hips so that it railed against that sensitive spot inside her. "That you belong to _me_?" A thrust and pang of tenderness.

"That no one else will hear you _scream_ in ecstasy?" Another thrust _right there_.

"That _no one_ else will touch you like this, my flower?" Yet another push...

Liddell gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, the words trickling into her ears and down to her core, where it began clamping down on him once again. " _Yes_ ~" she gasped. "Make me yours!"

Hanzo chuckled darkly, the sound morphing into a shaky, ragged breath as he pressed her farther down into the mattress and rabbit-fucked her back over the edge of blissful oblivion. All the while he kept growling filthy sweet nothings to Liddell, whose mouth was hung open and eyes were crossed in the most lewd expression as her body trembled to yet another quaking orgasm.

Falling back to some sense of reality in her sex-filled haze, she could feel two fingers move to her clit and begin rubbing and pinching the bouquet of nerves. Her body was mercilessly dragged back to the brink with this new stimulation, her mind fogging up and babbling incoherently until only pleasure and heat existed. _So... much... Gonna come again..._

"I'm... _mmph_... close," Hanzo taunted, strain now creeping into his voice. "I need to fill y-"

"P-PLEASE!" Liddell begged, her voice rising to a hysterical pitch. "Come inside me! I want it! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaaaaaase!"

With a growl, Hanzo's teeth latched onto her neck as he furiously rubbed her clit even faster to the brutal rhythm of his hips, trying to plunge even deeper inside as he finally rocketed to his end. Liddell trembled as her mouth stretched into a wide "O", eyes scrunched tight, her core tightening and starbursts exploding in her vision, everything melding into a ball of heat until-

"Yes... Yes... YesYes!YESYESYESYES!YES!Yes! Yes... Yes..." Liddell squeakily chanted as she felt something splash against Hanzo's pelvis before dripping down her thighs. Before her orgasm-hazed mind could question it, the demon sank his teeth deep into her neck and slammed into her one last time before he exploded and sprayed his seed deep into her spent body, groaning into her flesh all the while. A long drawn-out, breathy moan left her like the air from a deflating balloon as her limbs melted in relief.

Hanzo gave her a few more slow pumps into her before finally stopping and taking his teeth out of Liddell's neck. A quartet of thin red lines trickled out of the puncture marks on her neck, such a fascinating splash of color against her flesh he found. He planted a tender kiss to her cheek before dropping his mouth to lap up the blood, a low groan leaving him at the coppery taste on his tongue.

"So good," he panted in her ear. "You were so wonderful, little one..." Hanzo pulled out of Liddell with a content sigh, her marked up hips collapsing onto the mattress as she panted. She was practically dripping wet with the spend from their tryst, her body splayed out on the bed and quivering with pleasure and fatigue. He placed a hand on her rear to rub it, his touch triggering an intense shudder and a slightly pained moan from her and he yanked his hand back quickly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, eyes somewhat wide in concern. As arousing as it was to see Liddell in such a vulnerable state, it wasn't worth it if she was in some sort of pain.

"Y-yeah," she breathily replied. "Oh God I don't think I've come so hard before..." She shifted a leg and winced when the skin made contact with the sticky little puddle on her sheets. "O-or that much..." she added with an uneasy chuckle, her post-sex blush darkening further. She reached a trembling hand out towards her water bottle but Hanzo quickly grabbed it, screwing off the cap and pressing the opening to her parted lips. She took a few grateful sips before shifting herself and her slightly sore lower half to a sitting position.

Hanzo helped her up to her feet and led her to the bathroom to clean herself up and disinfect the bite marks on her neck, holding her close and whispering pieces of small talk to coax Liddell back to reality. Every little graze of his fingertips against her skin left shudders in their wake, not as sensitive as it was a couple minutes ago, lulling her into a blissful afterglow while snuggling closer to him.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Hanzo murmured, setting down the rubbing alcohol-soaked cotton ball on the counter.

Liddell smiled and nodded. "Never knew that I'd really get into it," she replied, pressing into his chest more.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her and nuzzling into her hair.

"Though you do owe me a new nightgown," Liddell muttered.

Hanzo rumbled with laughter. "I thought you would enjoy that little frisson of danger," he innocently commented. "And besides, I much prefer to see you bare before my eyes."

She shook her head with a wry smile. "I still really liked that one..."

"Then I will gift you a new one as soon as I can. Maybe one that is as pure white as snow for an angel like you~"

The smile that started forming on her lips was interrupted by a yawn as Liddell's eyes started falling shut. Feeling this, Hanzo stood and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom and back into bed where she instantly relaxed with a sigh. Before falling asleep for good that night the last thing she felt was her demon lover molding against her, arms wrapped around her, nose lightly buried into her hair. 

"Nothing will scare you, so long as I am by your side..."

**Author's Note:**

> *sits back and sighs* Phew! Finally got this out after about a month of writing, waffling, reading other smut to distract- I mean inspire me! ^_^
> 
> I really want to thank DarthSuki's demon Hanzo headcanons on Drabblewatch for planting this little plot bunny into my brain and even giving me some pointers on where to go for dirty talk. If you ever get the chance, please go check him out on tumblr and here on AO3 - he's a greater writer.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! Thank you for reading! *bows*


End file.
